Delusional Forces
Alright, have you heard of that one game called Phantom Forces? It's very popular in Roblox right now, and it's pretty addicting once you played it. Phantom Forces is a game made by Stylis Studios, there is two types of teams. GHOSTS and PHANTOMS. ( Ghosts are Yellow while Phantoms are Blue. ) Its a game where you try to shoot the other team, and a team with most kills win. Its kinda raging sometimes, but its still fun anyways. Of course, because i was addicted to the game, i play it again. The round plays at normal, at first. At the middle of the round, i start to lag. Black squares filling up my screen. " What the fuck is going on? " I told myself, i looked at my wifi, and three waves are all white. No gray waves, they are all white. So i closed the browser, and clicked play again. Then the game loads in like normal. I spawn in the map, and use my sniper to shoot someone's head, but as i do so, the same thing happens again. You know the drill, lagging, and black squares filling up the screen. I just decided to do the same thing again, then refresh the page, which changed its name from "Phantom Forces" to "Delusional Forces". The thumbnail is the same although, just a different name. There is still people playing. I clicked Play, and the game loads in. In the menu, there is a textbox that has "Tonight is a special event, hope you enjoy it :)" written on it. There is a new map, the name is not official, but i am gonna call it "The Forest" for now. Basically, there is a house inside, and its like a mansion, which fits the two teams. There is 5 floors in the house, 3 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, and a huge living room. One out of four bedrooms has a noose on it, but i decide to ignore it. Outside the house is a forest, or trees surrounding the house. You can get to the balcony which is perfect for sniping, but everyone don't always go outside. So it's kinda.. Useless? Sometimes, There is stuff in the house which can trick you to the point you should shoot them. Sometimes there is clones of each enemies that you don't know which is which. And sometimes you can see a clone that tried to shoot you, but with no avail. It's kinda confusing, but to know if its real or not, they use the radar, or mini map. When the enemy is near, they would have red squares, but if its a clone, it would be dark red. I guess thats why they rename the game. Anyways, the round is going normal, but at the middle of the round, the same thing happens. And ya guess it, black blocks filling up the whole screen. After a few seconds, the game finally respond to my prayers, and stopped lagging. But it then show that i was killed by a player. And.. The next time i got spawned, we are getting spawn killed. The round ended, and the other team, Ghosts won. Well, that was quick. So another round started with the same map. But this time, the house is all broken. Vines covering up each parts of the house. I looked back to the bedroom with a noose on it, and i cannot believe what does my eyes let me see right now. Someone is hanging. Of course, thats just obvious right? But i always see people going to this bedroom, and never question anything, its like the hanged man never existed. There is cuts on their wrists, and there is pills in the table. Shooting it will shoot the corpse off the noose. Keeping on shooting the corpse will form more holes on it, and it might cut limbs off. I just decide to continue the round like normal, sniping people's head, going to other people's backs, and slice them with my machete. Until i see someone standing in the hallway. I try to walk past them, but they seem to block me. More of them started to surround me, to the point where i cant escape. I shouted for help in the chat, but nobody respond to me. One started respond in the chat saying "Make it stop." and started spamming the sentence over and over. Someone said "stop spamming, noob" but i see them being killed in the hallway, and they immedietly left the game, probably from rage. I keep on jumping trying to escape the ghosts trying to block me, but to no avail. I then see my teammate walking to the hallway, and respond to me saying "Why are you jumping and walking like that?" He said. I responded by saying "Ghosts are blockng me! Help me!" But my teammate just walked past me like i was crazy. I stared at the top right corner of the screen, and i heard a shot. "TheCrowsWatchin REMINGTON 700 Liocramen10 (My Teammate)" I clicked ESC to look at the player list, and see that he left. Then i wonder what is going on. Everyone is dying, and they left like they are spawn killed by a enemy, i just keep on shrugging it off like its just their choice. Until the ghosts disappear once the server finally shrinked, and its only me and someone in the other team. I prepare my Serbu Shotgun to kill the other person. I walked to the other side of the hallway, out to find the survivor. I lie down on the stairs, in the enemy's base. I try to find the survivor until black squares randomly fill up my screen. I looked at the top right corner to see i got killed by the survivor. More and more squares filling up, covering the whole screen, making the screen black. The roblox window then closed by itself, i tried to play agan, but to no avail. I refreshed the page, and the game was back to normal. The description was "Event was over, thanks for playing!" I tried to sleep every night, but the event makes me think everynight. Do those players actually died? I search them up, and their account didn't even exist, its like their account just disappeared. I message the studio about this, and they responded. "Oh, i didn't script for players disappearing once someone kills them. But i don't know why it happened. I emailed Roblox about it once i watch players disappearing, and they dont know what is going on either, i told them that i didn't do anything either, so the only thing they can think of is that there is a hacker in the game, but that's not possible. We looked for reasons, but we have nothing. Thanks for Understanding. -Stylis Studios" Category:Marked for Review Category:Games